Certain surgical procedures are performed to remove uterine tissue, such as hysterectomies, fibroidectomies, myomectomies, and the like. One or more of these procedures can be performed laparoscopically by passing surgical instrument(s) down a cannula so that a distal working end of the surgical instrument(s) can be positioned within an internal surgical site, while operated from a proximal manipulator of the surgical instrument(s). In these instances, a surgical instrument inserted through an abdominal cannula may be utilized to engage a uterus, uterine fibroids (known as leiomyomas), or other tissue to enable manipulation of the tissue relative to a moving cutting tool, such as a morcellator, operating within the internal surgical site.
To stabilize the uterus or other tissue during a procedure, for example, the clinician may employ mechanical graspers or a screw. However, due to the slippery nature of uterine tissue and its size and bulky shape, the clinician may be required to make several attempts to reposition the mechanical graspers and/or screw in order to secure the uterus or other tissue in position. Thus, although mechanical graspers and screws are effective, they may be improved.